Payphone HIATUS
by IAmTheRedMaskHeWears
Summary: Stiles, after being possessed by the Nogitsune, was sent by his father to Corpus Christi, Texas, to spend the whole summer break with a relative and relax. Back in Beacon Hills, he is reunited with the girl he met there. Sparks flew under the sea, will they fly again in the woods? Stiles/OC, set during season 4.
1. Prologue

"Call me or text me when you land?" She told him, placing her hands on his chest, looking up at him. He was at least 4 inches taller than her, so she always had to look up at him.

"Of course." He said, placing both his hands on her hips, pulling her even closer to him.

She moved her arms towards his neck, holding him tightly. The couple of teenagers stood holding each other for what felt like forever, neither of them wanting to let go, ignoring everyone around them, because to them, they were alone in the world during this moment.

"Passengers of flight 3245, destined to San Diego, California, please board your plane." The flight attendant said through the speakers around them.

Backing a little, he looked straight into her green eyes, she looking at his brown ones. Smiling a small, sad smile, he brushed some of her brown locks out of her face. She leaned into his hand, she really didn't want him to leave. They had so much fun, and both fell hard, even though they both knew this was going to end even if they didn't want it to.

"I have to go." He said, low enough just for her to hear.

"I know." She replied.

They kept staring at the other, and for the first time in his short life, he didn't know what to say.

She stood on her tip toes, her hands on both sides of his torso, and placed her lips on his for a sweet, short kiss. He grabbed both sides of her face, pulling her even closer and prolonging the kiss.

"Passengers of flight 3245, destined to San Diego, California, last call the board the plane."

Pulling away, he took his luggage in his hand and started walking towards the gate.

"Don't forget to call me when you land!" She shouted at him, a big smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I won't." He said, smiling back.

"Good bye, Stiles." She said, giving him a small wave.

"Bye, Bree." And with that, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Sitting in the plane, earphones on and connected to his phone, he just had to wait for the plane to take off.

A small 'ding' coming off his phone alerted him that he had a text.

" _Hey kiddo, we're all waiting for you, we missed you! Scott, Kira, Lydia, Malia and I will be at the airport." – Dad_

He smiled at the text, but grimaced at the last name his dad wrote. Sighing, he simply replied with a "I missed you too, can't wait to be home." And set his phone in airplane mode. He swiped the main menu on his phone until he got to the photo gallery, scrolling down until he found a picture of him and Breanna on the beach, she had her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, and he had his arms around his waist, with the biggest smile on his face.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself, as the pilot's voice was heard, saying they were about to take off.

* * *

 **Hello guys! This is my new Teen Wolf story! As you can see, it's about Stiles :) I'm still working on the sequel to 'Distractions', my Derek Hale one shot, but I thought little Stiles needed some loving too :)**

 **Please review and share! I love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Dad, do we really have to move?" Breanna Wagner asked her father, coming down the stairs with a box in her hands, labeled 'BREE'S ROOM'.

"Yes,darling. This is a great opportunity for a fresh start." Michael Wagner answered back, placing his medical equipment into cardboard boxes.

Michael Wagner was a middle-aged man, wide but with a muscular physic. His age seemed over fifty due to the premature strands of gray hair but his eyes remained young and bright. His medical training reflected in his meticulous way of organizing each piece of equipment within the truck with delicate care.

"Come on sis, don't be such a downer. It'll be great." David Wagner, an 18 year old boy with short, spiked brown hair and green eyes, said while holding 3 boxes in his arms.

"The only problem dad, is that this new school doesn't have a football team." The teenager said.

"Well, you can join the other teams there are." Tatiana, the seemingly younger wife of Mr. Wagner, replied. As much as Breanna resembled her father, David was indeed his mother's son. She shared the same pale skin and bright green eyes, her long dark hair cascading down her back. As she checked their flight itinerary, the rest of the family finished uploading their possessions to the truck.

Breanna shrugged off her mother's comment by saying "There are no dance teams, just cheerleading… and the uniform is horrible."

"And," her brother added, "It's lacrosse, mom. _Lacrosse_."

"Well, we'll take what we have. If there is no dance team, you can either join the cheerleaders or we will look for a dance academy in town. And you can practice a new sport, David." Tatiana replied.

"I still don't want to move. I like it here." Breanna said, looking around her now empty house.

"Please, you just want to stay because you want to see your boyfriend again." David said, tossing a paper ball at his sister, laughing while doing it.

"He's not my boyfriend;" Breanna replied, throwing back the paper ball. "But he did say he'll be back next summer."

"He's just a boy, sweetie. You'll meet more in the new city." Tatiana said.

"Okay everyone, everything's in the truck. Everyone in the cab, we have a flight to catch." Michael said, giving his wife the tickets and additional paperwork.

Sighing and grabbing her backpack with her phone, earphones, a book, wallet, and her special pillow (she can't sleep without that pillow); she got inside the cab.

"Aren't you excited? New city, new people, new house…" Tatiana started as her husband told the cab driver where to go.

"Oh yes, super excited." Breanna mumbled, putting on her earphones.

"Especially 'cause a place with a name like 'Beacon Hills' can't be _that_ lame." David whispered sarcastically to his sister, fist bumping her sitting next to him.

"I heard that." Michael said, not looking away from the road in front of him, causing the two teenagers in the back seat to chuckle.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski walked towards his locker, next to his best friend; werewolf alpha; Scott McCall.

"So, now that Derek's back to normal, everything's normal again, right?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Scott replied.

"Well, as normal as Beacon Hills can get." Stiles answered back.

As they reached their lockers, Scott took a moment to look at his best friend, hesitating in asking a question he knew Stiles didn't want to hear.

"So, how's it going with Malia?"

Sighing, the human teenager averted his gaze down at his hands.

"It's okay, I guess." He mumbled, knowing that his best friend will be able to hear him.

"Just okay?" The young alpha asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's just… sex, you know?"

"Does she know it's just sex?"

Stiles groaned and slammed his head against his locker door.

"Not exactly."

Scott looked at his best friend; he could smell the anxiety off him.

"Malia's a great girl but, I don't feel anything for her."

"You have to tell her that, you know."

"I know, I just..." Stiles groaned. "I don't want to hurt her feelings."

Scott looked around, not seeing or smelling any of the girls from the pack; and moved closer to Stiles.

"Does this have anything to do with your summer trip?" He whispered.

Stiles snapped his head up. Does it? Does it have anything to do with his summer fling?

"I don't know, man. Maybe."

"You could still talk to her, she's not that far away."

"She's just on the other side of the country. Besides, she's either super pissed at me, or has moved on."

"Why pissed?"

"I haven't texted back or answered her calls for the past 2 months."

"Two months? Wow, I'd be pissed at you too." Scott said with a small smile.

Stiles made a face at his best friend, then both teenagers closed their lockers and made their way towards the classroom.

They were talking about things normal teenagers wouldn't talk about. But then again, they weren't normal teenagers, after all. Things like werewolves, full moons, werecoyotes, kitsunes, Nogitsunes, hunters and banshees were the everyday topic for this two seventeen year olds.

Entering the classroom, Stiles stopped dead on his tracks. His heart started beating faster; stress and shock dripping from his skin as he started wide eyed in front of him.

With his enhanced werewolf hearing; he noticed his best friend's heart beat and stress filled scent. Following Stiles' gaze, his eyes landed on a petite girl wearing a black sundress with a sunflowers print, and white keds. She was sitting down at one of the desks, eyes focused on a book in her hands.

Connecting the dots, Scott's eyes widened too.

"Is she-" Scott started.

"Shut up." Stiles interrupted.

As the bell rang, Stiles turned around to leave, but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Will you join us or not, Mr. Stilinski?"

At the sound of the last name, Breanna looked to the door to see; in fact; Stiles Stilinski.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, both shocked to see the other standing in front of them.

"Whenever you want, Mr. Stilinski." The teacher said, turning around to face the blackboard.

As all of this was happening, students – as well as Scott – entered the classroom and sat down, leaving just one seat free: In front of Breanna.

" _How convenient."_ Stiles thought, sitting down.

Breanna kept looking at his back. Was it really him sitting in front of her? She took out her phone from her black backpack, and typed a text message.

With a tiny 'ding', Stiles turned to his phone and; seen the name on the screen; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath; blocking it.

Breanna kept her eyes on Stiles' phone on his desk; and resent the text.

Another 'ding' came from said phone; and he ignored it again. At the third 'ding', however; the guilt was enough and he opened the text he received,

" _Stiles, what are you doing here?" – Bree_

" _Stiles don't ignore me, please." – Bree_

" _Why are you ignoring me?" – Bree_

Stiles debated with himself what should he do. He didn't know if he should reply or not. On one side, he was so happy to see her again. He missed her a lot, but; on the other side; he felt guilty about Malia. He couldn't do this to her.

Sighing, Stiles was about to reply, when suddenly a hand took away his phone from his. Looking up, he saw the teacher glaring at him. "Mr. Stilinski, you can get this when the class is over." The teacher said making his way towards his desk.

Stiles groaned inwardly. It might be a sign. Yes, a sign from some celestial power telling him _not_ to text her. Yeah, that was it. Both teenagers kept looking forward, pretending to pay attention in class and taking notes, both trying to come to terms with the other's presence in the room. Scott could smell the anxiety coming from both Stiles and the girl, but the girl had another scent to her. He couldn't place it, maybe it was excitement? Surely, she was happy – and shocked – to see her summer fling again.

When all three teenagers least expected it, the bell rang. Stiles didn't wait a second to spring to the teacher's desk, take his phone and run out the door and down the hallway, away from Breanna.

"Stiles!" She called after him, power walking her way through the halls, still seeing him in the distance. "Stiles, wait!"

Stiles could hear her calling him, guilt making him slow down. He reached his locker and opened it, hoping that the door would hide him from her, but failed.

"Stiles! There you are!" She said.

The jumpy boy flinched when she placed a hand on his shoulder, turning around to see her.

"B-Bree! Hi!"

The petite brunette tried her best not smile at his awkwardness. She always thought that made him adorable. But she was mad. Yes. She was very mad that he had ignored her for the past 2 months.

"Stiles, how are you?"

"I'm fine! W-what are you doing here? In Beacon Hills, California? Thousands of miles away from Texas?"

"My dad got transferred to Beacon Hills Memorial," she replied, suddenly smiling at him. "I'm so happy to see you again, Stiles. I missed you so much!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Stiles stiffened; he placed his hands on her back very gently, wondering if she could tell he was pulling away, and how desperately he didn't actually didn't want to.

"Yeah… me too"

"Hey!" Stiles jumped abruptly at the sound of Malia's voice and quickly took several steps backwards, placing some distance between him and Bree. With her arms still outstretched, Bree's smile became uncertain as she stared at Stiles.

"He- Hi!" Stiles flailed his arms around, trying to feign enthusiasm to the girl that was his actual girlfriend. Malia approached him with simple ease, leaning in for a kiss until she was a few inches from Stiles. There was something off about him, something in the way he smelled…

With one swift look between Bree and Stiles, Malia soon gathered the pieces of the puzzle. Her nostrils flared as she said in a low voice: "Stiles, who is this?"

Of course she would know. Of course she would read him like an open book, a book about to be shredded with claws like razors. Smiling perhaps too broadly, Stiles extended his arm towards Bree. "Ah, well. This is… Bree! An old friend, well not old… An a-acquaintance from… summer…camp?"

Malia feigned a smile, trying to control her anger. Who was this… girl? This friend of Stiles? She tried to put it out of her mind as she introduced herself, but it was impossible not to notice the look of hope and affection in this girl's – Bree?- eyes.

"I'm Malia. Stiles' girlfriend," she said, a bit too abruptly.

Stiles groaned inwardly as he looked at Bree from the corner of his eyes. She tried to mask the shock on her face, the hurt that appeared unwillingly. Maybe Stiles had gotten together with Malia after they'd met. It was a possibility, and despite feeling a deep disappointment, Bree brought herself together and managed to ask: "Oh, and how long have you been… in a relationship?"

This time it took all of Malia's strength not to jump her; she dug her grown claws in her arms as with a sudden flare of anger, and sadness, she heard Stiles' heart flutter rapidly.

"Ah, yes. Well… it's been, um…" Stiles began, avoiding both of their gazes.

"Three months," Malia finished, severely hating her werecoyote instincts as Bree's heart seemed to stop entirely, pounding with a deafening force.

"Oh, that's nice!" With the full impact of this revelation, Bree could barely process what she was feeling. "Three months! You've crossed a milestone then!"

And there it was. The excitement Bree had felt the instant she saw Stiles entering the classroom disappeared as quickly as it came. She wasn't sure how to feel about his relationship with Malia, but what surprised her the most was how surprised she was, how intense the pain felt in her chest, and for a moment, meeting Malia's eyes, she could swear she saw it too.


End file.
